De cero a cinco y de cinco a cero
by LilyRara
Summary: Yukiko siempre ha tenido un complejo con su poder, ser igual que su padre, un nivel 0, no le agrada, sobre todo porque su primo siempre se lo saca en cara. Kiyoshi es un nivel 5 que hace sentir mal a Yukiko pero… ¿Por qué lo hace realmente? Personajes OC -hijos de los principales en la historia original- LEE ! ;)


_**Hola! este es el primer fic que subo a esta pagina, estoy nerviosa / espero que les agrade, no se que mas escribir, solo que soy completamente nueva aqui n-n**_

**_Declaimer: Todos los personajes (excepto los inventados por mi) y el anime/manga/novela del cual esta basado este ff, son propiedad del verdadero autor Kazuma Kamachi._**

* * *

Capitulo 1:

**Yukiko.**

A mis 14 años, odio despertarme temprano, siempre lo he odiado, odio el sol en mi cara por las mañanas, odio tener que ponerme aquel uniforme que me hace ver como una lolita, odio que los chicos me miren con deseo. Me levanté odiando al mundo, entré al baño y me miré al espejo, mi cabello negro estaba completamente desordenado, mis ojos color avellana no tenían brillo. Entré a la ducha y me bañé rápidamente, solo 10 minutos bastaron para estar lista, me coloqué el odioso uniforme y salí de la habitación con mi bolso.

En la cocina, mi madre, padre y hermano me esperaban con el desayuno listo, miré el reloj que colgaba de la pared, no tenía tiempo, solo agarré una rebanada de pan y salí corriendo de la casa, si no llegaba a tiempo a la escuela, la mini profesora me asesinaría, caminé hasta la parada del autobús, no tenía tiempo para ir caminando. El autobús llegó luego de 5 minutos y me subí, 15 minutos después estaba en la escuela, caminando hacia mi salón de clases.

Llegué al salón y el timbre aun no sonaba, así que me dirigí a mi lugar, quedaba al fondo, junto a una ventana, deje mi bolso sobre la mesa y me senté, el timbre sonó y suspiré, era el momento de estudiar. A la hora del almuerzo, recibí un mensaje de mi madre, lo leí y fruncí mi entrecejo, no quería ir a la casa de mi tía para celebrar su aniversario de bodas, no quería ver a mi primo ni a mi estúpido tío. Mi mejor amiga, Rena, sonrió y me colocó la mano sobre la cabeza.

En la tarde, agarré mi bolso y caminé hasta la casa de mi tía, no pensaba subir a un autobús, mientras más me tardara en llegar, mejor, pero para mi mala suerte, mis pies se mandaron solos y solo tarde 10 minutos en llegar, entré y saludé a mi tía.

― ¡Haz llegado! *dice Misaka Misaka mientras se lanza a los brazos de su linda sobrina*― escuché a mi tía y de un momento a otro, ya me tenia abrazada.

―Hola tía― sonreí como pude y escuche pasos vagos acercarse.

―Una hormiga ataca a mi esposa― la burlona voz de mi tío me hizo gruñir.

―Vaya, un fantasma idiota― sonreí molesta.

― ¡Hija, no le hables así a tu tío! ― escuché desde la cocina, era mi madre.

―Ja, a la pequeña aun le dicen que hacer― el chico a un lado de mi tío rió divertido.

Gruñí y deje mi bolso en un perchero, caminé hacia mi tío y lo patee en la espinilla, se quejó y corrí a la cocina rápidamente, no me haría nada en frente de mi madre. Mi madre y mi tía eran idénticas, ambas de cabello castaño y ojos avellanas, eran hermosas. Mi padre miraba a mi madre cocinar, él era un hombre de estatura normal, de cabello negro y ojos azules, era un completo idiota. Mi tío era un hombre también de estatura normal, con cabello blanco y ojos rojos, sufría de albinismo por su habilidad esper. Mi primo era igual a su padre, la única diferencia era su actitud y su estatura, era más alto y más idiotas.

Mi madre y mi tía prepararon la cena mientras hablaban, yo solo las ayude un poco mientras los hombres colocaban las cosas en la mesa, se escucho abrir la puerta principal y me asomé para ver quién era, mis ojos brillaron al ver a mi hermano mayor, salté a sus brazos y bese su mejilla emocionada.

― ¡Volviste! ― grité colgando de su cuello.

― ¡He vuelto princesa! ― revolvió mis cabellos y solo reí.

Mi madre salió de la cocina y lo abrazó sonriendo, mi padre le dio un apretón de manos, mi tía lo besaba en la mejilla emocionada mientras mi tío solo se digno a decirle un seco "hola", cuando terminamos de preparar la cena, servimos la mesa, mi prima pequeña se había dignado a aparecer, se sentó a mi lado y sentí su horrible mirada sobre mí, golpee a Kiyoshi, mi primo, en las costillas con mi codo, lo miré molesta, solo rió. Al terminar la cena, mis padres y tíos querían hablar con mi hermano, así que nos mandaron a las habitaciones, corrí a la habitación de Kiyoshi y entré lanzándome a la cama.

―Eres toda una cría― se sentó a un lado mío.

―Tu hermana es una cría― bufé.

―Eso ya lo sé, pero es más fuerte que tú, nivel 0― se burló de mí sin piedad.

―Ay, creo haber escuchado que me decían nivel 0― me rasqué los oídos molesta.

―Es lo que acabo de decir, nivel 0.

―Yo te mato― me lancé encima de él molesta.

Noté como trataba de usar su poder para detenerme, pero no funcionaba en mí, yo negaba todo poder, menos los físicos, podías ser el esper más fuerte de todos, pero si tu poder no era físico, no me harías daño, este era el caso de Kiyoshi, al controlar los vectores igual que su padre, o me golpeaba o no me haría nada, saqué la lengua para molestarlo y la agarró con sus largos dedos, gruñí y él rió. Mis padres entraron a la habitación, yo estaba sobre él y Kiyoshi jalaba mi cabello, ambos rieron y nos separaron, ordené mi uniforme y salí de la habitación seguida de mis padres y Kiyoshi, nos despedimos de mis tíos y partimos a nuestro hogar con mi hermano.

* * *

_**Espero que le haya gustado n-n**_  
_**Dejen su review y, pues, como han notado, es una historia en el mundo del anime, pero los personajes principales son otros ... **_  
_**Ojala les guste la idea! y si tienen algo que decir díganlo :) **_  
_**Muchas gracias por leer :P**_


End file.
